


Count On Me

by lovely_lavender76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Heart Break, M/M, characters from other shows, maybe smut if you want, those are minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lavender76/pseuds/lovely_lavender76
Summary: Lance just got out of a shitty relationship with a shitty guy. He left his high school, Galra High, and has started living in the dorms at Altea University. Lance meets a whole gaggle of friends and falls for the hottest guy he has ever seen. But, his broken heart is holding him back. Will he ever get over this? Find out in Count On Me!!
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just an insight to Lance's breakup. Also I started writing this in spanish class and forgot to turn off my spanish keyboard.....whoops...

I paced the floor, waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class. He said he needed to talk to me so I'm waiting. Finally the bell rings, symbolising freedom from our senior year. "Hey, you needed to talk to me?" I asked. I noticed he regarded me with distaste. "Yeah I'm breaking up with you."

I felt my whole world shatter. "You were just a place holder. I was bored and needed something different." "W-wait what?" He shrugged looking disinterested. "Bye loser, I'm getting a new phone so your slimy ass can't call me again." And just like that he walked away from his life.


	2. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts his classes at the university. Interesting is one word for it.

I woke up to not-so-gracefully falling off my bed. I let out a yelp involuntarily as I hit the ground. I saw a figure loom over me. "Hey buddy are you okay? I know we didn't get a chance to meet yesterday. I'm Hunk Garrett, your new room mate!" Hunk held his hand out with a smile. I put my hand in his. "I'm Lance McLain. Nice to meet you." I tried to match his smile but this boy fucing sparkled. 

Hunk told me to meet up with him and his friends at starbucks off campus so they could meet me. When I asked him why he wanted them to meet me. Hunk responded with the sweetest smile and said, "Because you've got potential." I just awkwardly smiled and rushed off to class. I'm studying to be a Veterinarian, which means a shit ton of work but I'm ready. I have always loved animals. When I got to class I was really early. I sat as far back as I could and put on my glasses. I pulled out my books and quickly read over the material again. I heard the chair next to me scrape out and felt the person's stare as they sat down. Without turning my head I asked, "Are you done staring, because it's making me a little uncomfortable." I looked up at the end of my sentence to meet eyes with a girl? Boy? A person with auburn/blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were wearing a green sweater and black jeans. "Shit my bad. I forgot I was staring for a second." I nodded in slight understanding. "I'm Pidge by the way." They held their hand out so I took it. "I'm Lance. Lance McLain. Nice to meet you Pidge." They smiled. "So you're not gonna ask for my last name? Or if I'm a boy or girl." I shrugged, "It doesn't matter either way. Your personality is the important part." They grinned and I grinned back. "Oh, I like you."

Me and Pidge got along really well. We got along even better after I revealed that me and Hunk are roomates. And they said Hunk was their best friend. Class was over a little too soon and we parted ways. I walked into my next class wit a new found confidence. I sat in the back once again and thank god no one else sat next to me. I walked back to the dorms while double checking that I took all the notes I was supposed to. "Hey! Lance!" I heard someone yell my name and consequently looked up. I saw Hunk and Pidge running at me. "Hey guys. What's up?" They smiled and started dragging me off somewere. "Come meet our crew, I really think they will like you. Haha hey that kind of rhymed." I looked at Pidge. "Pidge? What kind of drugs did you take?" They cackled and looked at me. "Literally all of them." I laughed glad that she understood the reference. "How are you even alive?" We both laughed and they let go of me so I could walk with them instead of being dragged.

After what felt like all the time and no time at all, we reached a starbucks. They led me to the back where I saw a group of people. "Welcome Lance meet our friends. That's Keith, he's emo." Keith scowled, "That's Allura, Romelle, Shay, and Shiro. Guys this is Lance." I waved feeling just a little more than awkward. Allura looked like the perfect best friend. And Shiro was fine as hell. I watched as Pidge went to sit by Keith and his face lit up. 'Awwww that's cute' I thought to myself. "Lance, you can sit here!" When Allura said my name, it sounded like Lonce. But, I went to sit by her. So I sat in between her and Shiro. Or Mr. Muscle Man as I will now refer to him as. "So what high school do you come from?" SHiro's voice was like velvet. I almost moaned right then and there. "Galra High." They all turned to look at me. "U-um why are you all looking at me like that?" I had a very apparent blush on my face. "If you came from GHS how are you so soft?" Keith asked. Pidge hit his arm. "Well it's mostly that I choose when I can look cold or not. I don't like being mean and the only time I ever got cold to people was when they were bullies. I like you guys though and you all seem like good people. In high school I chose to fade into the background." When I finished they were all staring at me. I covered my mouth and realized I probably made absolutely no sense. 

After a minute of tense silence they all looked at each other and nodded. "That makes sense. We're sorry we jumped you like that, the last person we knew who came from GHS was kind of a terror." I shook my head. "No need to apologize. I totally get it. GHS is fucking awful." I shuddered thinking of the fights that used to break out. Then I smiled. "I promise I'm nothing like those guys. I may have a few screws loose but I would never intentionally hurt someone." They all smiled back and Romelle held up her hand. I chuckled and nodded at her. "U-um what do you mean by you have a few screws loose?" I could clearly see that she was nervous so I smiled warmly. "I spent some time in the foster system and had some pretty shitty parents so I've got depression, anixety,and insomnia. Plus PTSD." She smiled back tenetivally and nodded. "Well wecome to the crew Lance." I smiled. Maybe this year won't suck afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want the chapters to be longer, I need to know that stuff.


	3. Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets some one-on-one time with each of the members of his new found friend group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who have been looking forward to a new chapter. School started up in person and I got swamped with work.
> 
> Edit: OMFG I'M SO FUCKING LATE

After our little meeting I walked back to my dorm. It was weird having friends who actually like me, I love it. Allura really wants to go to the spa with me tomorrow so I got her number in order to collaborate our schedules. Allura thanked me profusely as I just sat and smiled. I got lost in thought as I made my way back to my dorm. Suddenly, I smashed into a well toned chest. "I am so so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't mean-" "Lance, it's fine. I really don't mind." When I looked up I saw Shiro with a carefree smile on his face. "Oh, heh um hi?" I silently cursed myself for the awkwardness that is me. I took the chance to look Shiro over once more. "Don't worry about it, I kind of like it when cute boys bump into me." I froze at that comment and blushed. 'Is he gay? Does he like me?' My head tilted up and me and Shiro made eye contact. "Well, I have some homework to do. But, uh, sorry again." I quickly looked down and half waled half jogged back to my dorm. 

When I got back to my dorm, I slammed the door and sighed heavily. "Um are you okay buddy?" My head snapped up and I saw Hunk. He looked mildly concerned. For whatever reason I got a sense that I could trust Hunk, fully and completely. "Uh yeah, I just bumped into a really hot guy and he called me cute, I think?" Hunk just stared at me and I elaborated by explaining it was Shiro and what he said. He looked at me for a second before laughing. My blush deepend and I moved to sit on my bed. "Please don't laugh, I'm mortified. He probably thinks I'm some weirdo now." I groaned, rubbing at my face. "Relax man, Shiro rarely ever says stuff like that. So, he must've taken an interest to you." The statement gave me just a little hope. 

Eventually, I ended up finishing my homework and even got in some extra studying. When I fell asleep my mind was on Shiro but it drifted to someone I never wanted to think of again. I was rudely awakened by pidge slamming her body into mine. "Wake up you lazy ass bitch." I looked at Pidge and noticed that everyone was here, yup you guessed it, even Shiro. "Pidge leave the poor sleeping boy alone." I distinctly recognized Allura's voice. "Yeah, um, former sleeping boy." I sat up and rubbed my eyes while yawning. "By the way you drool when you sleep." Pidge smirked at me and I smirked back. "Yeah, and you weigh more than a freight train." They just laughed and I laughed with her. I noticed Keith's glare towards me and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh I am so gonna be a matchmaker.' I thought to myself. I winked at Keith and looked at Pidge. His face flushed and I guess he got the hint that I don't like them because he smiled a little. I looked back at Shiro to see him in a conversation with Hunk. Shiro looked over at me and smiled that heart melting smile. I smiled back and I swear his cheeks tinted pink. My did too, of course, then Pidge offered to play Truth or Dare and we all agreed. "I'll go first," Allura said and she scanned the room until her eyes landed on me,"Lance, Truth or Dare." I smirked "Dare, obvi." She smirked and let out the worst dare possible. "I dare you...to kiss the hottest person, boy or girl, in the room and send the picture to your ex or make sure your ex sees it." 

My face visabally paled and I took a moment to breathe. "Fine here's my phone, tell me when you're ready." Allura nodded and gave a thumbs up. I looked at Shiro and mustered up all my courage. I grabbed the side of his face and kissed him. SHiro sat in what was probably surprise. And, when I was about to pull away, he grabbed my waist and kissed me back. I'm not sorry to say that it got a little heated. I saw my flash go off, and I reluctantly pulled away. I didn't look at Shiro but my face was burning. Allura handed me my phone and I posted the picture on my Instagram. HE hadn't unfollowed me, so I knew he'd see it sooner or later. I looked up and looked around. "Keith," he looked up at the mention of his name, "Truth or dare." Keith looked a little apprehensive but he took a breath. "Um truth." I smiled 'innocently',"Who do you have a crush on or who do you have romantic feelings for?" Keith's faced blanched and he swallowed. "Umm well P-pidge." Everyone stopped and looked at him. Pidge got up and kissed his cheek. "I-I like you too Keith." "HAHA fuck yeah, OTP!! I am the best matchmaker!" Everyone laughed at my outburst.

After a while Keith and Pidge left, together, wink wink. And Allura drove Shae and Romelle home. Hunk had already passed out. I sighed until I noticed Shiro was still her. "O-oh heyyy how's it going." I internally cringed at myself. But Shiro just chuckled and looked at me. "That was some kiss huh?" I flushed and nodded. "S-sorry if that was weird, I'm never really forward. Especially towards someone like you." SHiro scooted closer and kept his eye on me. "Someone like me?" I took a chance and looked up into his steel gray eyes. "W-well you're really hot and well, you know." He smiled and scooted closer. "I don't think I do, Lance." The way he said my name gave me shivers down my spine. I moved closer and Shiro met his lips with mine. It was soft and genuine, and I melted into him. Then, out of nowhere my phone rang. I looked at the number and groaned. "What the fuck does he want." SHiro popped his head to the side. and asked me who it was. "My ex." Shiro then smirked and grabbed my phone, answering the call.


End file.
